1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust device of a vehicle and a straddle-type four-wheeled vehicle provided with the exhaust device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,084, in an exhaust device of a straddle-type four-wheeled vehicle, an exhaust pipe extends from a front surface of a cylinder of an engine to a muffler while passing through an outer side of the engine in a lateral direction, and the outer side of the exhaust pipe in the lateral direction is uniformly covered by an exhaust pipe cover.